Redwall Mafia II: Redwall
| image = File:Redwall_brian_jacques1.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = The Scourge of the Late Rose | host = Hirkala | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 18 Players (Large) | startdate = June 26, 2012 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = 1. Framm18 2. GMaster479 3. Marth 4. Marq 5. EDM 6. Izzy 7. Coolkid 8. Akriti(Tj) 9. Auramyna 10. Plasmid 11. FatTony 12. TheMAFIACube 13. Mew 14. Hidz 15. Inawordyes 16. BrandonB 17. sparrowHawk 18. benjer3 | first = Marth and Hidz | last = Marq, Izzy, Aura, TheMAFIACube, Mew, Inawordyes, benjer3 | mvp = Aura | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Hirkala based on Redwall by Brian Jacques It began on June 26, 2012 and ended in a Goodie win in Day 4 (July 8). TO DO: Game in progress *17. Add Host's summary if any. Work on other pages *22. Update Master List for MVP *23. Remove helpneeded category from game page. *24. Delete this list from this game page. All done! Game Mechanics Rules # NK>>Poison>RID Kill>Trap>Save>Role Copy>Block>Booster>Message>Spy # Kills are blocking # Contents of Night Posts ## Kills - Baddie NK carrier included ## Poison - Target included ## Trap - Target included ## Save - if successful ## Block/Future Block - Target included # Vote manips do not show up in Day Posts # RID Lynch Saves do not reveal targets' roles # There will be a number of antidotes circling the players randomly. Each night, they will transfer to another player. The player may choose to announce they they hold the antidote, but they will lose their action the following night (includes inside BTSC.) The player may also choose to destroy the antidote - with the same penalty. Role Description Goodies - Last Faction Standing * Matthias - RID Kill/Guess - Choose either - Must find Brother Methuselah, Warbeak Sparra & Asmodeus to find Shield, Scabbard & Sword. If all 3 are found, RID Kill becomes straight kill; secret ability: If Cornflower is correctly RIDed, BTSC will be gained * Constance the Badger - Strength and ferocity; Can knock a player out until the next night * Abbot Mortimer - Cares deeply for the Abbey inhabitants; Can attempt to RID Save one player from lynch each day * Brother Methuselah - Abbey Recorder; Checks the records each day to discover who died the previous night * Log-a-Log - Leads the GUOSIM (Guerrila Union of Shrews in Mossflower;) More likely to argue with you than fight you; Vote x0, x1 or x2 * Basil Stag Hare - Great fighter and greater eater; Has BTSC with Jess Squirrel; Each night, the two of them choose 1 action – Block, Spy, RID Kill, Save – Never the same 2ce in a row * Jess Squirrel - Great fighter and loving mother; Has BTSC with Basil Stag Hare; Each night, the two of them choose 1 action – Block, Spy, RID Kill, Save – Never the same 2ce in a row * Warbeak Sparra - Sparra Warrior living high in the Abbey loft; Height of flight and being slightly crazy leads to unreliable results; Die roll: 1-Spy, 2-Spy(redirected result), 3-Block, 4-Save, 5-None, 6-Choice; secret ability: You are allowed to choose which role gets your redirected spy * Foremole - Tunnels beneath the earth with his crew of moles; Can submit a subset of names and will be told if a non-goodie is present * Brother Alf - The chef of Redwall; Can feed one player each night and make their action unblockable; secret ability: You may choose to, instead of using your action at night, use it during the day, (target chosen at night) making the player unlynchable (useable on yourself once and will show in the post if needed) * Cornflower Fieldmouse - Sweet, lovely Cornflower... Will beat the crap out of you if you mess with Matthias; Knows his identity – Matthias can not die while Cornflower is alive; secret ability: Instead of knowing Matthias' identity, each night, you may submit one name. If that player is Matthias, BTSC will be gained * Captain Snow - Owl; Can fly above and spy on one player each night * Squire Julian Gingivere - Cat; Can send a message – through the host – to one PLAYER each night Baddies - BTSC & Night Kill/Be in the Majority – Matthias & Asmodeus MUST be dead * Cluny the Scourge - Brutal rat with an eye patch and a whip-like tail. Each night, can injure a player with his tail. The following night, the player can not use their action. (RID Kill) * Redtooth - A tall rat and Cluny's second-in-command; Can copy the role of one role each night. Can not copy Matthias (Vote x0, x1 or x2) * Fangburn - A rat captain; Each night may spy one player (Block) * Sela the Vixen - Once during the game, may resurrect one player and uses fox-like cunning to spy on one player each night - If Abbot Mortimer is spied, will betray Cluny and become an Indy with secret WinCon and ability(ies); secret ability: You may PM me your action each night. The result will be given in the BTSC thread under the target posted there. * If Sela betrays and leaves the Baddies, she is not allowed to out the Baddie faction. However, the Baddie actions will change. Cluny will have a RID Kill, Redtooth a x0 - x2 vote manip and Fangburn a block * Secret ability: If Sela is killed before she betrays, each baddie may choose 3 from the pool of Baddie actions as your permanent actions for the remainder of the game. Indy - Last Standing * Asmodeus - Poisonous snake; Can bite a player each night. That day, the player is given one guess – through PM – to identify who holds the antidote that night. If the antidote is not found, the player will die the following night. Due to his hypnotic eyes, he may also hypnotize one player, stealing their vote the following day * Secret ability: You may destroy an antidote without losing your action. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Congratulations to Aura as the Redwall Mafia MVP!!! Aside from her lucky N1 RID Kill of a baddie (which in itself would not be deserving of MVP) she also RID Killed another Baddie AND the very dangerous Indy, which she actually RIDed as Plasmodeus! (Which in itself is deserving of MVP!) Without her excellent targeting, the Goodies would be nowhere near such a decisive win. The N1 kill immediately turned the game on its heels, putting the Baddies on the defensive and tilting the numbers in the Goodies favor. Her other two NKs really solidified the win for the Abbey dwellers! Very well played, Aura and congratulations! Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies 1. Framm - Foremole 2. GMaster - Brother Methuselah 4. Marq - Basil Stag Hare 5. EDM - Abbot Mortimer 6. Izzy - Log-a-Log 7. coolkid - Jess Squirrel 9. Aura - Matthias 12. TheMAFIACube - Brother Alf 13. Mew - Squire Julian Gingevere 14. Hidz - Constance the Badger 15. Inawordyes - Warbeak Sparra 16. Brandonb - Captain Snow 18. benjer3 - Cornflower Fieldmouse Day and Night Posts Game Start Night 1: First Strikes Day 1: From the Hen House to the Dog House Night 2: Secrets Revealed Day 2: Misdirection Night 3: From the Earth to the Sky Day 3: Silence Falls Night 4: Blockheads Day 4: The End of a Scourge Epilogue: Redwall Restored End of Game Roster Brian Jacques: Hirkala # Framm - Foremole - RID killed N3 by Fangburn # GMaster479 - Brother Methuselah - lynched D3 # Marth - Redtooth - RID killed N1 by Matthias # Marq - Basil Stag Hare # EDM - Abbot Mortimer - killed N2 by Asmodeus # Izzy - Log-a-Log # coolkid - Jess Squirrel - killed N3 by Fangburn # Akriti (replaced Tj) - Cluny the Scourge - lynched D4 # _Aura - Matthias # plasmid - Asmodeus - RID killed N3 by Matthias # Fat Tony - Fangburn - RID killed N4 by Matthias # TheMAFIACube - Brother Alf # mew - Squire Julian Gingevere # Hidz - Constance the Badger - killed N1 by Sela # Inawordyes - Warbeak Sparra # Brandonb - Captain Snow - RID killed N2 by Fangburn # sparrowhawk - Sela the Vixen - lynched D1 # benjer3 - Cornflower Fieldmouse Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7